The present invention relates to an extra-thin electromechanical watch.
The purpose of the present invention, namely the realization of an extra-thin electromechanical watch having a thickness of the order of 2 mm (millimeters) for example, is attained by a judicious arrangement of the elements of the watch with respect to one another.